Luigi's Mansion (location)
Luigi's Mansion is the mansion that Luigi wins in the game Luigi's Mansion, the game in which it first appears. Luigi receives notification of his having won a contest he had never entered, the mansion being the prize. Upon reaching the location, he finds the place full of ghosts, most notably Boos, and learns that his brother, Mario, who had arranged to meet him there, has been captured. Games ''Mario Kart'' series Mario Kart DS There is a Luigi's Mansion track in Mario Kart DS. It is filled with Boos and has a graveyard at the back of the stage along with spider-like trees that crawl around the stage. Luigi has a unique kart in this game called the Poltergust 4000 as his unique kart. Its design is similar to the 3000 but more kart-like. Notable similar to the Super Poltergust 3001 from Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time . It later appears as a retro course in Mario Kart 7. Mario Kart Double Dash!! In this game, Luigi's Mansion's appearance is a Battle Stage. It is unlockable and is one of the biggest stages in the game, having three floors. Lightning strikes around the mansion, and Boos appear and disappear around the mansion. Although they appear and disappear, these Boos do not inflict any damage. There is also a similar looking mansion in Luigi Circuit seen close by the first big turn in the stage. Although both look similar, the mansion is white and appealing, rather than haunting. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ]] The mansion makes an appearance as a stage in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The stage includes two moving platforms on the sides which disappear and reappear at random times and destructible pillars inside. Five rooms from the game are included in the mansion. The Foyer, Nursery, Kitchen, Study and Ballroom. In this mode, the whole mansion is destroyed, and the stage is flat excluding the platforms However, after a while the stage will rebuild itself and reture to its original state. ''Mario Sports'' games Mario Power Tennis Luigi's Mansion is also a court in Mario Power Tennis. In the gimmick version of this court there are pictures of ghost on the floor. Every time a ball hits a picture it makes a ghost appear on that side of the field. If a player runs into a ghost will hold onto the player and limit mobility by a lot. The only way to get ride of ghosts is to hit the flashlight on the oppisite side of the court. If this happens all the pictures will reappear on the floor again. Luigi's Mansion makes an appearance as a minigame named Terror Tennis, which takes place outside of the mansion. In this stage, the player had to hit ghosts proceeding out of portraits. Mario Super Sluggers Luigi's Mansion makes an appearance as a night stage in Mario Super Sluggers. The stage requires the ability to change between night and day (obtained after defeating Bowser Jr. in Challenge mode) and have enough coins to buy Luigi's Flashlight at Blue Pianta's shop in Mario Stadium. Some of the effects of this stage are tall grass that limits mobility and grave stones that once broken (by hitting tham with a ball or an error item) enable a ghost to harass the out fielders. ''Mario Sports Mix'' Luigi's Mansion appears in Mario Sports Mix. Although it is not a story setting, it is one of the stadiums that you can play. You can play Basketball or Volleyball here. de:Luigis Villa nl:Luigi's Mansion (locatie) Category:Locations in Luigi's Mansion Category:Mansions Category:Locations Category:Mario Kart DS Tracks Category:Buildings Category:Haunted-themed Category:Mario Super Sluggers Category:Baseball Stadiums